Nanoparticles, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684, are particles consisting of a poorly soluble therapeutic or diagnostic agent onto which are adsorbed a non-crosslinked surface modifier, and which have a mean particle size of less than about 400 nanometers (nm).
As a result of their small size, sterilization of therapeutic and diagnostic agents in nanoparticulate form stabilized by a surface modifier (surfactant) is difficult. Filtration using a filter of 0.22 .mu.m mesh size is sufficient to remove most bacteria and viruses, but the nanoparticles, due to their sizes, cannot be sterile filtered. Conventional autoclaving (steam heat) at 121.degree. C. will result in substantial aggregation and/or growth of particle size, rendering the resulting particles unusable.
The aggregation of nanoparticles upon heating is directly related to the precipitation of the surface modifier (surfactant) at temperatures above the cloud point of the surfactant where the bound surfactant molecules are likely to dissociate from the nanoparticles and precipitate, leaving the nanoparticles unprotected. The unprotected nanoparticles can then aggregate into clusters of particles. Upon cooling, the surfactant redissolves into the solution, which then coats the aggregated particles and prevent them from dissociating into smaller ones. See FIG. 1.
This invention is directed to novel compositions that allow autoclaving of nanoparticles with reduced or no particle size growth. These compositions provide for a modification of the cloud point of the surface modifier in the composition such that the nanoparticles do not agglomerate during autoclaving. This invention is also directed to a method of making such compositions.